The present invention relates to biasing a sensor. Sensors, such as loadpins, are used in industrial machines to calculate the weight of a load being hauled, lifted, or otherwise moved from one location to another. Loadpins are configured to convert an applied force from a mechanical motion into an electrical signal representative of the applied force.